The primary objective of this project is to produce a computerized cardiovascular disease risk reduction system for use in worksites. It will feature a personalized health risk assessment (HRA). The system will be designed for worksite settings. The kiosk-based system will administer an individualized health risk assessment (via touch-screen monitor). In Phase I, we will focus on developing a prototype system targeting Caucasian female employees. Efficacy of the system will be evaluated using a pre-post test design. In Phase II we will compete development of HRAs for a total of six sub-populations (Caucasian, Hispanic, African- American; male and female). PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Employers have a financial incentive to improve employee health and fitness, because lower employee morbity and mortality rates will reduce health insurance premiums and employee absenteeism. The proposed interactive Health Risk Appraisal system will be attractive to employers because it is a flexible, non-labor intensive approach that can offer individualized state-of-the-art health education. This system is a cost- and time-effective way to identify lifestyle- related risk factor.